


Dickjay·记一次永恒

by ReidSky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 这个不算故事的故事，发生在破碎、性爱和救赎之间。Relationship：Dick Grayson × Jason Todd前后有意义。
Relationships: DickJay - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Dickjay·记一次永恒

我给你，早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。  
我给你你对自己的解释，关于你自己的理论，你自己的真实而惊人的消息。  
我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。

——博尔赫斯

现在这个画面是这样，有荒诞的色情，乱成一锅色泽浓艳的汤，往里面加了一匙的血腥元素，只有一小匙。

迪克·格雷森的手环在杰森·陶德的腰上，而后者结结实实压在迪克的腿上，隔着各自的制服往上蒸出阵阵湿热。这情况不多见，这情况指的是迪克·格雷森甫一回到家里就突然被撂倒，焦热的味道挤进鼻腔。或许小翅膀身上刚发生一场恶战。接着他摸到血，他确信那是血，温热如犬舌舔在他的手指上。

发生了什么？或者，小翅膀，你想要什么？这两句话被迪克衔在齿间没有被吐出，因为他看见杰森·陶德甚至没摘下面罩，从一隙红色的破损里漏出小片额头和咽着疯狂的眼风。这一刻他默许了杰森卡着他的咽喉把他推到桌子边然后再一屁股骑上来，迪克·格雷森说，把它摘掉，让我看看你。

他的手指升起来碰到那层在夜色里浮动的鲜红的边缘，接着马上就被打开；一句抗议还没被发出杰森·陶德就自己褪下了面罩，一双鲜艳的蓝被裸露出来，眼神让迪克·格雷森觉得今天穿的裤子好像稍微有点紧。怎么形容那阵眼神都不为过。他确信今天一定发生了什么事才让杰森·陶德变成这样，本来应该属于锋利的疯狂被茫然纯净的蓝洗过，在这令人晃神的糅杂里他准确地摸到了他的小翅膀腰后那个嶙峋的伤口。

别管它。杰森·陶德说出了今晚的第一句话，他能察觉大蓝鸟的手指小心而温存地在那道新添的伤口下像鸟喙一样做了几次触碰。

一个粗鲁、不管不顾的吻被衔到唇齿间，这吻很“杰森·陶德”，他来掌控主导权，软化也是从他开始。他试图笨拙地将自己从衣服里脱出来，不止那一处的伤口被碰到时疼痛就在血管里疯跑乱窜；他还忍得住，直到新鲜的、流血或刚刚止血的他身上没有任何衣料地跨在迪克身上。他知道自己闻起来不大好，不甜，不温和，简直像刚刚被凿成齑粉的焦热石头；然而从迪克·格雷森现在稍微愣直的、仍然充满柔和关爱的目光里他能尝出这正是这只艳丽的鸟喜欢的。

他的视野摇荡起来。完全按本心去做，完全追着那条欲望的铅线，铅线延展，再延展，到他觉得好，到他脱离这片黑沉沉的湖沼为止。

气息纠杂，有一点是杰森·陶德以其钝感察觉到的，那就是迪克真的很喜欢这样。迪克的手从脖子后面湿黏的发根摸过一整个脖颈，再向下，这具躯身上没有一处疤痕是他不熟悉的，他摸过，亲过，在情迷意乱的时候仔仔细细舔吻过。有一次他们尝试在车里做爱，到最后直接略去了插入的环节而用嘴唇和湿热的皮肤把每一条缝隙都填满。

迪克·格雷森几簇密黑的发被杰森抓在手里，指肚上滚起一连串战栗。然后一句宣布被扯到他们之间。

操我。杰森·陶德宣布，透过迪克放荡的拥密的睫毛捕获到一双，显然，这是被引诱了的眼睛。

他被压到地上时舔到嘴唇里腥黏的苦涩，无数锈的味道从舌尖长久地蔓延下去。一星半点快意从疼痛里被艰难地分娩出来，尚且裹着一层血味很足的胞衣。疼是他需要的，快乐是它必然携带的附属品，在过程里，他接受亲吻也给出长着獠牙的亲吻，他把迪克·格雷森变得和他一样脏兮兮，说起来没人会信的在这段关系里他决绝地霸占着引诱者的位置。

第一次他们滚成一团搞在一起，他冷酷无情地骑上那根阴茎时顺便也语气照常地询问迪克他的前任们是否能提供出这样有压迫感的性爱。他的迪基鸟苍白浮泛地笑了一下。一种庞大的饥饿感流淌在他的血里，他隐约知道迪克默许这种做法的原因，他——模糊地察觉他们互为彼此安全锁的那个事实。

这个事实就躺在他们做爱时被砸出声响的地板上，在阴暗的光色迴流里闪烁。他们一错开目光就能看到，但他们根本不让目光离开彼此哪怕一秒。

迪克·格雷森先给他口交，用叠加了亲吻和吮吸的润红嘴唇密致地吸他的屌，舌头顺柱身的脉络向上走，堵在那个渴求的小眼上再做几次带有压感的舔舐。他知道杰森受不了什么，即使这么干，即使让他先射一次出来并不会对软化那个核心有什么实质性帮助。在精液滑进口腔时他（已经上演过许多次地）再一次试图分辨杰森的表情，想要在空白的碎片里尽量找出是否还有自己的一席之地。

他知道这是徒劳的。他许多次地这么知道。

高潮带来的放松使杰森·陶德像浸在一汪可以泡软手脚的热水里，肌肉放松使迪克能将淋着润滑液的手指探进他后头的洞。他觉得自己被撑开，那动作不精巧，比迪克·格雷森本人要笨得多。可能因为蓝鸟还在紧张。这种不必要的紧张。向更深的地方探去时他咽下喉间的颤动，血液冲刷的细小声音前所未有地激鼓起来，他迷失在朦胧的能量旋涡里直到迪克将嘴唇印在他那条横亘在胸口的浅浅的疤上，这个动作唤回了他。

他看起来很茫然，杰森·陶德看起来茫然，从湿润的眉弓到鼓胀的、暖热的胸膛，一层光润的汗布在那片比迪克肤色要深的沃地上。他的目光落下，无形地触碰过迪克·格雷森的两鬓，到他盘踞着一层淡淡赤色的颧骨，平易近人又魅力非凡的迪克·格雷森有一张实际上，构架非常高傲的脸蛋。

杰森·陶德发出一声呻吟，是迪克戳碰到蜷伏在他体内的某个点。手指立刻被本能收缩的穴壁裹紧，迪克尝到温驯、炽热的贴服和毫无保留的敞开，他将湿漉漉的一小个吻印到杰森的胸口，换来一阵交杂着“你真恶心”和“但我还挺喜欢”的眼神，没人知道为什么他们搞在一起时双方智商都会下降被拉到达米安都不认为那属于人类水平的裸猿阶段。提姆·德雷克让他们收敛点，并不乏关怀地暗示所有人除了达米安·韦恩都基本发现你们搞过了，因为你们闲下来黏在一起的时候总是会拉低彼此的行动水平。

比如，红罗宾耸着肩膀，一只手里还拿着咖啡味极其浓郁的空杯，你没发现你最近老神色迷离地盯着大红看吗？这真的很gay。他在gay这个词上加了一个模糊的重音。

迪克·格雷森猜测其中有一个原因就是他们之间那种无形的、常人难以领悟的距离慢慢减少了。这是说，他们开始习惯于共享一个安全屋，用那只封面上印了松树的剃须水（所以它以两倍的速度减少，某一天杰森干脆买了一箱子踢到屋子的角落），杰森仍然不会负责迪克的起居但他们会轮流带外卖回来。一种能够微妙持平的温和流淌在他们和他们的纽带之间。提姆·德雷克是聪明人而达米安·韦恩还不到对人际关系如此敏锐的阶段。

杰森·陶德要他快点。

现在血腥味不是那么浓了，现在，杰森能够忽略身上刺辣辣的痛觉而专注地流连于其他官能。比如迪克是如何着迷于在他身上（这时对方的神色有一种极其纯净、极其投入的专注）烙下一片一片细致的吻，他尽量亲得很轻但这总让杰森觉得不够。不够，再重一些，直到强健柔韧的麦色皮肤上被犁上一脉一脉的情欲。

在一些时刻迪克艰难地停下来注视和他没有血缘关系的弟弟，他能从那双被野望填满的清晰、明亮的眼睛里看到炽热的涡旋，像火一样灼烧，灼烧，不安全地窜动，腾跃，询问他是否做好了一起燃烧的准备。

而迪克·格雷森每次的回答都是“是”。

他的阴茎沉着而冷静地劈开杰森。像剑一样，他们同时想。

杰森·陶德躺在地上让呼吸能正常地被进行，每次使他窒息的不是迪克·格雷森（常被用于自夸自擂也的确）天赋异禀的阴茎，而是他被劈开这件事。他得到良好甚至柔情似水的前戏和亲吻，甚至还有他一厢情愿加上去的浅薄的暴力因素，可他们做了这么多次每到这一步他还是犹感窒息。他想象他的那个洞是怎么把一根阳具吞进去再从中讨趣的，他也想象迪克的眼睛里含着如何的焦渴，最后他被自己的想象吓了一跳，在那片想象里他不再是他，他短暂地变成了别人。身体成为容器，甚至不是封闭的容器，一种冥幻的感觉从头到脚地淋湿他。

他动了动，手指碰到迪克的后腰，感觉他腰上的肌肉紧紧收缩了片刻再舒张开。迪克·格雷森操他时比其他任何时候都显得动人，显得无辜，挂着几粒明晃晃的汗滴，鲜蓝的眼睛蓝得能令所有人咂舌。鲜艳。杰森偶尔被顶得失去借力点向后滑，让一些颜色在他身上醺出涟漪，从每个部位扩散开，直到它们交汇于他的核心和谐善美地达成某种使他极不习惯的共鸣。

和迪克·格雷森的共鸣。他知道。

他两侧的髋骨被紧紧地摁着，接着是腰，明媚的湿热感和赤裸感让伤口带来的疼痛烟消云散，或者说其实还在，只是被短暂地稀释了。杰森的阴茎被挤在两人之间磨蹭，无疑加重了这种性爱过程的欲感，汇成湿润、黏腻的一片。

这片海，迪克·格雷森想，这片诱使他这种毫无经验的蓝鸟降落乃至下沉的海。他顺杰森的颈线亲下去时嘴唇寻觅到一处很浅的伤口，几乎不被本人注意到，他的舌像短暂栖息的候鸟一样在那里停歇片刻，想象自己借此感知到了杰森的脉搏。他的心脏是如何运作，鼓动出一拨一拨的血，这些温热又如何冲刷、循环。在明亮的活人的气息中他能前所未有地感受杰森·陶德的生命。比他的阴茎塞到杰森屁股里更亲密，他几乎会戏谑又自嘲地这么暗想。

做最后几轮冲刺时他用指腹堵住了杰森的马眼并在这么做的一瞬间就发觉吸着他老二的肠肉紧了不止一倍，一半出于他不让杰森射精一半出于杰森本人的报复心理。在这攀登的过程中他又察觉了那个阴影出现在杰森·陶德的身上，那个他们都无法形容的阴影牢牢抓住了杰森，像在黑暗中吐出的蛇信精准恰好地舔在他的动脉上。

只需要小小的一个施力杰森·陶德就会死去，像不见天光的植物一样枯萎只剩下一具曾经健壮、如今灰败的躯壳。

迪克·格雷森死死抓住杰森·陶德，力道之大让后者从颤抖的唇瓣里孕育出几声断断续续的痛呼。看着我，小翅膀，迪克鲜艳的蓝眼睛这么要求，没有一个完整的句子诞生在他们之间。这根浮木在欲望泥泞的海里如此艰难地要靠近濒临溺毙的人。

直到杰森声线颤抖地说，“你真的弄痛我了，大蓝鸟。”

那一瞬间一个无比庞大、无限膨胀的永恒被展现在他们之间。它超越生死甚至超越任何形体，并且将给他们俱都伤痕累累、疲惫不堪的灵魂带来一次久违的安睡。

迪克·格雷森射在他体内，比体温低上一些的精液滑入他的肠壁让他浑身打着激灵也跟着释放出来。现在所有一切被性爱面纱遮蔽的疼痛都回到他们身上，被抓伤或者因械斗破裂的伤口重新找回了他们的位置和生命。疲惫、气喘吁吁和几句含混的脏话重新填满整个房间。杰森的嘴唇冷却成一只贝壳，其中潜伏着呼啸。*

直到迪克先爬起来并把混成一摊的制服都踢到一边为他们清出一条去盥洗室的路，杰森抬头，看着迪克·格雷森浑身赤裸，反出游刃有余的光，蓝色的眼睛还在等他。

他一把抓住迪克探来的手臂借力把自己撑起来，迪克的目光草草扫过他痕迹斑驳的平阔胸膛。他们互相支撑着往盥洗室走，并被一层悄然的清凉笼罩。

“一切都在变好吗？”杰森突然问，两簇挑染的白头发被浸软了，搭下来。显得他有一种横支出来的、突如其来的稚气。

迪克梭巡了一遍洗浴用品，想到那片阴郁潮湿的海，想到那个潜伏的、顽固的阴影，想到破碎、飘渺的空白。这些东西在他脑际滑过。

“是的，”他回答，将花洒拧开，浴室里蒸起一阵温热的水雾，“小翅膀，我们洗个澡。”

FIN.

*：来自布罗茨基-《狄多与埃涅阿斯》


End file.
